Be Mine
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Darien has deep feelings for Serena Tsukino but she pushes him away because she thinks he is like every other man she has dated, a rich playboy that will only end up hurting her like the rest. Darien finds a way to show her he is different and what better
1. Default Chapter

Be Mine  
Summary: Darien has deep feelings for Serena Tsukino but she pushes him away because she thinks he is like every other man she has dated, a rich playboy that will only end up hurting her like the rest. Darien finds a way to show her he's different and what better time to do it then Valentines day.  
-----------------------  
The final bell for the day rang. Students rushed out of the classrooms eager to get out of school. An elbony haired man made his way through the hallway to a set of lockers. He casually leaned against the lockers while he waited for someone to arrive.  
Moments later a pretty blond rushed by him to her locker which he happened to be next to. She ignored him as she put her books away for the day.  
"Want to go to the dance with me?" he asked putting on one of his 'you can't resist me' smiles.  
"Lets see I told you no when you asked this morning, no when you asked me at lunch, and no when you asked me every period you had with me so I guess I'm going to have to say..." Serena trailed off as she looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face as she pretended to think it over."No!" she exclaimed, grabbing her bag from the locker and slamming it shut.  
She tried to walk away when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
"Let go!" she exclaimed glaring at Darien.  
"Not until you tell me why you won't go to the dance with me." Darien said calmly as people walking by began to stare at them.  
"I don't have to tell you why."  
Darien felt color rising to his cheeks. He was used to getting any girl he wanted which never was a problem for him because every girl wanted him. Every girl except Serena that is. He was flat out frustrated with this girl. He didn't care about other girls, he wanted her. Only her but she didn't want him.   
Darien let go of her wrist. Realizing this Serena began walking away quickly. She was almost out of the door before he realized.  
"Hey Serena! Wait up!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with her.  
Serena sighed as he walked beside her. "Do you ever give up?" she asked.  
"Not when I really want something or someone." he replied. Serena rolled her eyes.  
"Oh puh-lease."  
Ignoring her last coment Darien asked "Why don't you like me?"  
"What makes you think I don't like you?" Serena asked.  
"Well lets see. I've asked you a dozen times to go to the dance with me today and you've refused every time, so I figure you must not like me for some reason. What is it?"  
"Like I said before I don't have to tell you."  
"Come on just tell me."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"NO!"  
"Yes."  
Serena's veins were boiling with anger. "You are just another heatbreaking playboy that will only end up hurting me like the rest! Now leave me alone!"  
Darien continued to walk beside the blond. "Heartbreaking playboy? Hurt you like the rest?" Look Serena," Darien began as he stepped in front of the blond so that they were face to face. "I don't know who made you beleive that every good looking guy was like that but I am not like that. Give me a chance and I'll prove it to you." Darien said pleading on the last sentence.  
Serena looked at him carefully. He obviously liked her and wanted to show her he was different. "I don't know.."  
"Please?" Darien said giving her puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh-Oh alright; but only one chance." Serena said looking at him. They continued walking in silence. Finally Serena asked the question she had been wondering. "How do you plan on showing me that you are different?"  
"I was hoping you ask that." Darien said smiling. "I'll act as if you are my girlfriend and you act as if I am your boyfriend." Before Serena could argue with him he said" It is the only way to prove I'm not like every other guy you've dated." Serena grudging gave in.   
"Alright, tomorrow you are offically my boyfriend." Serena said as they arrived at her house. Darien watched with a smile as she dissappeared into the house.  
-the next day(Tuesday)-  
Serena Tsukino hurried through the empty hallway of the school. The echoing of her heels were heard. There was a reason in for which she was hurring, she was late.  
----Flashback-----  
The petite blond grabbed her bag from the table as the doorbell rang. She walked slowly to the door 'I wonder who would come here on a school morning.' she thought. She opened the door and was surprised to see a man with a boquet of red roses in his hand. The man extended the boquet to her.  
Serena took the boquet from him. 'I wonder who..Ugh never mind I know exactly who these are from.' she thought recalling the previous days events. She lowered her face into the roses to smell their sweet fragrance. 'I do have to admit he is kind of sweet to have sent me these.'  
Serena went inside and closed the door after herself. She put the roses in a nearby vase. No sooner than she did that there came another knock at the door. Serena opened the door and her jaw dropped at the sight of three gorgeous men. 'They look familiar.' Serena thought. Quickly shutting her still open mouth she asked "Can I help you?"  
"Are you Serena Tsukino?" the one with the white hair asked.  
"Yes..." Serena said unsure of why he wanted to know.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled the petite blond outside. The all surrounded her and began to sing.  
"The Starlights." Serena said in disbeleif after they finished the song.  
"So you've heard of us?" Taiki asked.  
"Heard of you? You guys are famous. You are like the best group ever." Serena gushed.  
"Thanks." Yaten said smiling.  
"What are you guys doing here of all places?"  
"Mr. Sheilds sent us here." Yaten answered.  
Her excitement washed away instantly."Darien? It figures." Serena said." ' If he thinks he can by me off with the Starlights he is so wrong!' Serena fumed inside. The Starlights began a new song when Serena cut in. "Sorry guys I don't have time to listen to another song. I have to go to school."  
"Sorry but Mr. Shields payed us to sing you five more songs. They surrounded her and began singing the rest of the songs.  
--End of flashback--  
  
Serena slowly turned the door knob to her first period teacher Mr. Handel. Mr. Handel was known to ...well..fly of the handel if someone was late to his class. Sereana slowly opened the door and walked in.  
"Nice of you to join us Ms. Tsukino. What is your excuse for being late?" Mr. Handel barked.  
Serena cringed as the others in the class watched her with sympathy. Serena racked her brain for an excuse. 'I can't tell him the truth. Like he would beleive that I was late because the Starlights refused to let me leave until they finished singing to me. As if! So what can I tell him?'  
"Well?" Mr. Handel asked impatiently.  
"Well you see.." Serena began stalling for more time. She had to come up with an excuse quick or she would end up with a week of detention or more. ' Ah-ha! I got it.' she thought. She walked over to Mr. Handel and whispered something into his ear. Mr. Handels eyes widened.  
"O-Okay . T-take your seat." Mr. Handel stutered.  
Serena scanned the room for an empty seat. 'No.' she mentally groaned as she realized the only seat was next to Darien. She quickly walked to her seat as Mr. Handel continued with his lecture that she had interupted.  
-----After class-----  
  
"Way to go Serena." a red exclaimed high fiving her. She was congradulated many times by her fellow classmates. Many of which that asked what excuse she had given Mr. Handel. She refused each time to tell them what it was. No one had *ever* gotten out of getting detention for being tardy. Not even the jocks or cheerleaders.  
"So what did you tell him that got you out of detention and made his eyes widen like that?" Darien asked as he walked her to her next class. He smoothly placed an arm around her waist.  
Serena gave him a smoldering look. "What do you think your doing?"she asked trying to pry his hand from her waist with her free hand.  
"I'm walking my girlfriend,which is you," he said looking at her "to class."  
"Fine." she muttered givingup her attempt to pry his hand from her waist.  
'Dang he's strong .' she thought. "Do you really want to know why I was late today?" Serena asked once they were the door to her next class. "I was late because of your Starlights." she said before he could reply. "They refused to let me leave until they sang the six songs you payed them to sing."  
"Oh. Sorry about that." Darien said sheepishly. "Did you get the roses?"  
"Yes."  
"And.."  
"They were beautiful." Serena said ." But do you really think you can buy my love?!"  
"Ofcourse not that's why I have something else for you after school." Darien said with a smile.   
"What is it?" Serena asked suspiously.   
"You'll have to wait to find that out this afternoon won't you? Meet me at the rose garden in the park this afternoon at 4." Darien said before walking off to his next class.  
--on the way to the rose garden--  
  
Thoughts clouded Serena's mind as she walked to the rose garden where she was to meet Darien. Her first thought was 'why did I ever agree into being his girlfriend.' All day other girls had stared at her with a look of hatred. Both the girls and guys were upset to learn that Serena and Darien were going out.  
Serena reached the rose garden. She carefully made her way through it so as not to be scratched. She found Darien in a clearence sleeping on his back on a blaket. Serena smiled evily as a thought came to her. Serena tiptoed over to the sleeping Darien. She opened her shoulder bag and found her unfinished water bottle. She opened the top quietly. Holding it just above his head she began to let it drop slowly onto his face like raindrops. Still asleep Darien wiped his face as an atempt to remove the water.  
Serena unscrewed the the whole bottle top and dumped right onto the sleeping Darien's face. Serena ran behind a pair of nearby bushes.  
"What the hell?" a confused Darien asked looking up at the sky.Darien heard laughter coming from the rose bush on his right. "Serena?!" he roared.  
Serena came out from behind the rose bush still giggling slightly. "You didn't like my prank?" she asked sweetly.  
"I'll get you for this." Darien said getting up from the blanket.  
"You got to catch me first." Serena yelled dashing away from him.  
Darien chased after Serena , and was closing the distance between them rapidly. With in seconds Darien grabbed ahold of her and the two fell to the ground with Darien on top of Serena.  
Serena gazed into the eyes of the gorgeous man on her. Slowly Serena and Darien began to inch forward. Their lips just centimeters away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know.   
  
~Princess Sere14~ 


	2. Wednesday

AN: *cringes* I know I said I would have this chapter out soon and I apologize for making you all wait this long for it but here it is...I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
Darien and Serena inched forward, their lips just centimeters away. Serena felt his breath on her lips. Suddenly coming back to reality Serena jerked her head away, her heart pounding wildly against her rib cage. 'I can't believe I almost did that. I can't believe I almost kissed him!' she scolded herself. Serena turned her head to see midnight blue eyes fixed on her. She felt herself being hypnotized by his eyes again, they held a deep wanting and hunger for her. "Get off." the blond said, afraid of what she might do if he continued to look at her like that. Darien got up slowly and extended a hand to Serena.  
  
"Geeze how much do you weigh." Darien grunted as he applied more force to help her up. That earned him a dirty look from Serena.  
  
"Not as much as you." she replied as she began walking back to the picnic. "You were squishing me down there."  
  
"Like you didn't love having me on top of you." Darien said with a smirk, causing Serena to turn as red as a tomato.  
  
"Can we get away from that subject?" Serena asked. Darien opened his mouth to say something when Serena cut him off. "Not that either." she replied as she sat down on the blanket, knowing very well that he was going to bring up the almost kiss. Darien continued to stare at the blond as she began sorting out the contents from the basket. "What?" she asked finally not able to take it anymore. Darien smiled. "Oh now you're creeping me out! Stop that!" Serena cried as Darien crouched like an animal ready to pounce. Darien jumped and landed lightly on Serena, much like he had before.  
  
"Aren't you curious how it would be?" he whispered in a husky voice.  
  
Slowly Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer until he was an inch away. His breathing was rapid as he anticipated the kiss. "Not really." she said startling Darien who thought she was going to kiss him. Serena pushed him away with a smirk on her face. "Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you playboy?"  
  
~Wednesday~  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes and inhaled a deep fragrance of roses. 'It must be from the bouquet from yesterday.' she thought as he lay in bed thinking over yesterday's events. She had learned a lot more about Darien and his life. She had learned that he had a brother named Jordan who was a year older than him and the two brothers were alone most of the time. Although there were the maids and butlers to look after them their parents were never around. They always were to busy with making more money . You would expect that Jordan and him would resent their parents frequent absence but they enjoyed it because that meant they were free to do what they wished. Serena had to admit that she would be lonely if she didn't have her parents around much but he seemed to enjoy it.   
  
Serena stayed in bed a few more minutes' contemplating over the previous days events, she hadn't known much about Darien before but now she did and what she knew, intrigued her to learn more about him. Beneath that playboy exterior was a pretty good guy, a guy she wanted...to get to know.  
  
Serena lazily swung her legs over the side of the bed. The blond yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She let out a sharp gasp as she looked around her room. Her room was filled with red roses. 'He's so...sweet," Serena thought reluctantly with a shake of her head. 'I've got to admit Playboy knows how to treat a girl. Starlights, romantic picnic, dozens of roses, I wonder what's next?'  
  
~School~  
  
Serena turned her head in every direction, looking for a certain ebony haired man. She spotted him at his locker, where else? Serena stood across the hallway, watching as he placed his backpack in his locker and pulled out the books he needed, his arm muscles flexing beneath his deep blue shirt. Serena couldn't help but think how it matched his eyes perfectly, those deep, intense, you could drown in, eyes.  
  
'I should thank him for the roses,' Serena thought as she crossed the hallway and came up from behind Darien. Without a second thought about what she was going to do, Serena wrapped her slender arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Hello there."  
  
The blond felt Darien stiffen and then without warning he whirled around, knocking her off balance, causing her to land on her backside. "I told you, I have a girlfr-" The rest of Darien's sentence died on his lips as his eyes rested on Serena's face in utter shock. The girl's arms who had been around him a second ago had been Serena's. Without a word Darien extended a hand to help Serena up. Serena looked cautiously at his hand before accepting it.  
  
  
  
Serena brushed herself off before giving Darien a dirty look. "What was that for?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"I thought you were some other girl that won't leave me alone, I'm sorry." Darien said giving Serena an apologetic smile.  
  
"Oh." Serena said with a tinge of jealously in her voice, that Darien didn't quite catch.  
  
"My turn to ask the questions now," Darien said. "Why were your arms wrapped around me and you were whispering in my ear like that?" Darien asked, cocking an eyebrow. Darien watched as Serena turned three shades of red.  
  
'Oh damn!' Serena mentally cursed. 'I was going to kiss him!! What was I thinking?!' Serena mentally scolded herself.  
  
A little voice in the back of her mind spoke up, Because he's been so sweet to you, he's so sexy, and caring, and not like other guys.  
  
'Who asked you?!' Serena yelled, silencing the voice. "I-I a-am your girlfriend, I am entitled to thank my boyfriend especially when he sends me a room full of roses," Serena stammered.  
  
Darien stamped his foot in frustration. "You were going to thank me by kissing me, weren't you?" Darien said realizing that he had blown his chance by being kissed by Serena big time.  
  
"Possibly. I don't know what I was thinking..." Serena trailed off, and truely she did not know what had possessed her to almost do such a thing except--no she would not even think it that...maybe she was beginning to have feelings for him. 'I have only known him for a day, i-it's just not possible to have feelings for someone this soon.' she told herself.  
  
"So how did you get all those roses into my room?" Serena asked changing the subject.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Darien replied, giving Serena a mysterious smile.  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Darien leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed. "You could always bribe me."  
  
"Bribe you how?" Serena watched as a sly smile graced Darien's lips. "Forget it, I'm not kissing you."  
  
Darien's smile faltered a moment before he replied. "Then how about telling me that excuse you used on Mr. Handel yesterday?"  
  
For the second time that morning a blush covered Serena's face. "In that case, I guess I really don't need to know how you got into my room. Oh look at the time, I need to get to class." Serena said looking down at her watch and turned to leave.  
  
"We have the same first period. I'll walk you." Darien said grabbing Serena's hand and then wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
~~~~~In front of Darien's house~~~~~  
  
Serena gazed up in awe at the massive white brick mansion that lay only a few feet in front of her. She knew he was rich but playboy was living large! "You are not impressed. You are not impressed." Serena repeated to herself as she pressed the door bell and composed herself so that she didn't look the slightest bit impressed of Darien's house, treating it like it was any other house although that was far from true.  
  
The blond wasn't quite sure what Darien had in store for her, all he had told her was to come to his house at four because he had something to take care of first. Serena heard the turning of a lock and the door swung open revealing a weary looking Darien. As soon as he saw Serena his face lit up with a huge smile.  
  
"What? No butler?" Serena asked with a teasing smile.  
  
Darien chuckled. "Nope, I gave him the day off." Darien said shaking his head. "Come in." he said ushering the blond inside.  
  
Serena slowly drank in the interior. It was every bit as magnificent as the outside with expensive furniture and the works. Serena felt Darien's eyes on her and it took all her will power to not to let her jaw drop.  
  
"Let me give you the grand tour." Darien said with a sweep of his arm. Serena followed. Darien started with the current room, the living room, and continued until he had shown her the game room, the indoor swimming pool, indoor Jacuzzi, six bedrooms, (including his own) study, gym, and the game room each more extraordinary than the previous.  
  
All the while Serena kept mentally reciting 'I'm not impressed.' That is until she saw the game room. 'Oh heck! Who am I kidding? I'm definitely impressed.' This room had every game possible. Pin ball machine, pool table, basketball throwing game (AN: Sorry I don't know the name to that one), a big screen TV with a PS2 and loaded with games Serena loved to play.  
  
Darien led Serena back to the living room. "So what do you have planned for us?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was thinking that we would watch some movies but..." Darien trailed off. "I saw how much you liked the game room so maybe we should play some games and then watch the movies. Sound good?" Darien asked flashing Serena a smile.  
  
"Was I that obvious?" Serena asked rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.  
  
" Oh yeah." Darien said wrapping his arm around Serena and leading her back to the game room.  
  
~~~~~1 1/2 Hours later~~~~~  
  
"Yes! I beat you again!" Serena cried in triumph. Darien just smiled.  
  
"I think we should go watch those movies now. I don't think I can handle having my butt kicked again in another game."  
  
Serena stood up from the sofa. "I thought you said and I quote 'I'm the champion of the Sailor V game, no one can beat me.' What happened?" Serena asked with a playful smile.  
  
"Apparently you. I thought I was good but you're awesome." Darien said as he once again led Serena back to the living room.  
  
"I guess all that practice at the arcade paid off." Serena said plopping on the sofa. "So what movies are we watching?"  
  
Darien pulled out a tape from under the entertainment system. "I was thinking we would watch The Ring, Chuckie 1 and Casa Blanca."  
  
"I saw your scary movie theme up until you got to Casa Blanca. What's with that?"  
  
"Hey Casa Blanca is an excellent movie. Besides after two scary movies I figured you would like something mellow." Darien said with a smirk.  
  
"You think I can't handle those two movies without getting scared and screaming. Is that what you're implying?" Serena asked arching an eyebrow in challenge.   
  
"Well..." Darien began.  
  
"Well I bet you that I can go through those two movies without screaming."  
  
"Bet me what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." Serena went into deep thought. "A k-kiss." Serena finally stammered out. 'Why the heck did I just bet him a kiss?! I guess that was the only thing I could think of for some reason. There's no way he's going to win.' Serena reassured herself. 'I'll make sure of it!'  
  
"It's a deal." Darien said with a huge grin covering his face. Darien sat down next to Serena as the movie began.  
  
~~~a little while later~~~  
  
True to her word Serena did not scream during the whole movie, instead she clutched a sofa pillow and squeezed the life out of it. By the end of The Ring the pillow lay as limply as a rag doll in her hands. Darien tried to hide the smile that was tugging at the sides of his mouth as he changed the video to Chuckie 1.  
  
'If that video scared her this one will terrify her and she'll lose her bet and I will get what I want.' Darien thought as he sat back down next to Serena.  
  
~~~30 minutes later~~~  
  
Serena let out a shriek and dove for Darien, burying her face in his shirt. She felt herself inhaling his deep fragrance of mint and rose petals and she slowly began to relax. Memories of the bet she made earlier came flooding back and she stiffened. 'Oh no! I can't believe I lost.' Serena mentally groaned. She lifted her face from his chest and looked up at Darien who was looking smiling.  
  
It wasn't a smile of 'I won the bet and you owe me a kiss kind of smile' it was a comforting kind of smile. Darien rubbed her back reassuringly and Serena laid her head on Darien's chest. During the rest of the movie Serena, for some reason unknown to her, was not as frightened as she was earlier.  
  
'I don't know what it is. I guess I just feel...safe with him.' Serena thought as the movie ended. "I guess I owe you a kiss, huh?" Serena said.  
  
"Forget the whole thing." Darien said getting up to put the next video in.  
  
"What?" Serena asked puzzled as she sat up. "Why?"  
  
"More than anything I want to kiss you but I did some thinking during that movie and I don't want you to kiss me because of a bet. I guess I just don't want you to kiss me because you feel like you have to, I want you to kiss me because you want to." He paused. "I sound really dorky don't I?" Darien asked.  
  
"It's not dorky, it's really sweet." Serena said, her words sincere.  
  
"Thanks." Darien said sitting back on the sofa.  
  
The movie began and the two were silent. Halfway through the movie Serena felt her eyelids become heavy and her head began to droop, and it landed on something firm; a minute later she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Darien heard the blonds breathing slow and looked down at the golden angel in his arms. He ran his hands through her golden tresses and then against her cool, smooth face. He wished that she would always close to him.  
  
When she was awake, at times, she seemed to have this shield around her, never letting you know how she would react to certain things. It was so frustrating not knowing how she would react yet...he liked it. With other girls he had known how they would react, an open and closed book you could say, so pretty soon he was bored with them but with Serena... she kept him guessing.  
  
The blond mumbled something incoherently and smiled in her sleep causing Darien to look down at her. He kissed her forehead lightly and leaned back to watch the rest of the movie when the blond lifted her head up from his chest.  
  
"Darien?" She asked sleepily.  
  
Darien looked at her startled. She had actually called him Darien not playboy as she had always referred to him as before but Darien. "Yes?" he choked out.  
  
"I have something for you." Serena mumbled as she leaned in toward him, her lips pressing against his. At first Darien was too shocked to respond but then his lips moved in sync with hers. Serena was the first to pull away, ending their sweet kiss.  
  
"W-what was that for?"  
  
"You said you wanted me to kiss you when I wanted to and I wanted to kiss you..." Serena slurred before falling back asleep in Darien's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: This one isn't really a cliffhanger I know but....There are still two more chapters to go since the dance takes place on friday and this day I just finished is wednesday. So what will happen between then? Find out in chapter 3.  
  
JA! 


	3. Thursday

chapter 3: Thursday  
  
AN: Sorry about the long wait everyone. Here is the newest chapter to Be Mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and yawned. She lay there with a feeling of security and contentment. She groaned as she realized that she would have to leave the comfort of her bed and go to school soon. She attempted to get up but found that she couldn't. Serena looked down to see a masculine hand wrapped firmly around her small waist. Serena's heart began to beat faster as she struggled to turn. With difficulty she turned to face a sleeping ebony haired Adonis. Serena began to panic at the thought of what they may have done.  
  
'Calm down Serena. Take a deep breath.' Serena mentally instructed herself. 'Think. What is the last thing you remember?' Serena searched her memory for last nights events. 'The last thing I remember is we were watching movies and...I kissed him but nothing more, so I don't understand why I'm still here. There's only one way to find out what happened and that is to ask Darien."  
  
"Darien. Darien." Serena called shaking him slightly but he did not awake.  
  
"Having trouble waking him up?" a voice asked from the other end of the sofa. The owner of the voice came into view.  
  
"Jordan." Serena said. There was no mistake about it, he had the same features as Darien but instead of black hair and blue eyes he had chocolate brown locks and green eyes.  
  
"So you've heard about me." Jordan flashed Serena a dimpled smile. "You want to know how to wake him?" he asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "It's simple, kiss him."  
  
"What?" Serena hissed.  
  
"I've never seen my brother fall for anyone like he's fallen for you. He's crazy about you."  
  
"He's crazy about me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't act so surprised gorgeous, he never stops talking about you. Nothing would wake him up more than a kiss from you. Heck! A kiss from you would wake him up from a coma."  
  
Serena looked tenderly at the ebony haired man and covered his lips with hers softly at first and deeper when she felt him respond. Serena pulled away.  
  
"Mmm...I'd like to wake up to that every morning." he said, focusing his stormy blue eyes on the blond angel.  
  
"Well unless you have some answers for me you won't ever feel that again." Serena stated.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Darien asked as confusion flickered through his stormy blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure. What happed last night?"  
  
"What?" Darien asked pushing himself up to a sitting position. He looked around and everything seemed to register. They were still on the sofa in the living room but it was pulled out to the sofa bed. Jordan stood at the foot of the bed smiling impishly at Darien.  
  
"Yeah Darien what happened?" he asked.  
  
Darien gave his brother a piercing glare then he shifted his gaze to the expectant blond. "You fell asleep while we were watching the movies and I tried to wake you but I couldn't get you to wake up so I looked in the phone book and found your friend Mina Aino's number. I called her and had her call your parents to say that you were spending the night with her. And then I guess I fell asleep." Darien summarized.  
  
"Thank god." Serena sighed.  
  
Darien's eyes flickered with realization. "You didn't think that we had...you know?" Darien asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I thought. The point is we didn't and we have to get ready for school. But what am I going to wear?" Serena asked looking down at her wrinkled clothing.  
  
"That's taken care of. I told Mina to bring you some clothes in the morning. I just don't know if she's left them yet." Darien said.  
  
"Right here." Jordan said holding up an orange duffle bag.  
  
Serena grabbed the bag and unzipped it. "I'm really going to have to thank-" The words died on her lips as she saw the contents and the note on top. "Scratch that I'm going to kill her." Serena said, managing to keep her voice steady as she reached for the note. It said:  
  
Serena,  
  
Darien explained everything to me. *wink* You go girl! Here is some clothing that he is sure to enjoy!  
  
Mina  
  
"Oh he'll enjoy them alright." Serena mumbled sarcastically to herself.  
  
"What's that?" Darien asked reaching for the note. Serena quickly hid the note behind her back.  
  
"N-nothing." Serena stammered. She quickly got to her feet grabbing the duffle bag and headed toward the bathroom. Serena stopped and smiled sheepishly. "Where is the bathroom?"  
  
"Second door on the left gorgeous." Jordan replied. Serena disappeared down the hallway into the bathroom, leaving the two brothers to themselves.  
  
There was silence between the two before Jordan spoke.  
  
"So that's the honey I hear non-stop about. It's no wonder why, she's hot!" Jordan said with a grin.  
  
"There's more to attraction than looks Jordan." Darien replied. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop flirting with my girlfriend and talking about her as if she's just a pretty face. She's more than that, she's a great girl to be around, she's smart and fun and there's so much more to her than her looks and I love her so back off."  
  
~~~  
  
Serena stood at the end of the hallway listening to Darien's proclamation. She smiled and felt her heart melt. She could feel it happening all over again, she had promised herself that she wouldn't fall again for someone after what had happened last time yet she felt herself falling for Darien. Despite his reputation of being a heartbreaking playboy Serena had learned that he wasn't really like that. He was kind and considerate. As each day passed she felt herself falling for him more and more, and hearing Jordan say that Darien was crazy about her and that he had never seen Darien fall for anyone the way he did for her and then hearing Darien say that he loved her, she knew that she had completely fallen for Darien.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, in attempt to steady her pounding heart before entering the living room. "Darien?" the blond asked tentatively. The ebony haired man turned and his jaw dropped. Serena heard Jordan give a wolf whistle, earning him a dirty look from Darien. Serena smiled. "So I take it as I don't look as horrible as I thought." Serena said grinning.  
  
"You look-You look great!" Darien exclaimed, getting up and taking Serena's hand.  
  
"That's good to know." Serena said. "But I'm still going to get Mina for giving me clothes that she knows I hate to wear." Serena said, referring to the pink baby-tee that cut off half-way showing her stomach and the short denim skirt. "Not to mention all the attention I'll get for wearing this."  
  
Without a word Darien disappeared into the next room and came out holding his letterman jacket. "Just so any other guys don't get any ideas; I would like you to wear my letterman jacket." Darien said handing Serena the black and blue jacket, while looking pointedly at his brother.  
  
"Thanks." she said accepting the jacket. She turned the jacket around and saw the the name D. Shields was clearly written on the back. "Protective much?" Serena asked smiling.  
  
"I just want to make sure that no other guy gets any ideas." Darien said. "So let's get going." Darien said heading toward the door.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Serena asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
Darien paused. "Like what?"  
  
"Like your clothes." Serena said. Darien looked down at his wrinkled clothes.   
  
Darien shook his head. "I can't believe I forgot." he said. Darien turned. "I'll be back in a minute." Darien said as he raced up the stairs.  
  
~~School~~  
  
Serena walked self-consciously down the hallway to her locker; she felt eyes on her and turned to see half of the school's male population staring at her, drool forming at the corners of some of their mouths. Serena turned back and continued to her locker. She received wolf whistles as she reached her locker. Serena tugged at the hem of her skirt before spinning the dial on her lock.  
  
Darien had headed off in the opposite direction saying that he had to make some calls about plans for tonight and that he'd be back soon before disappearing, leaving Serena to travel to her locker alone. Serena silently wished that he'd hurry up and come back. Serena sighed and grabbed her books when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Serena let out a little shriek. "You scared me. I was just thinking...and you just...never mind."  
  
"Miss me?" Darien whispered into her ear, sending shivers down Serena's back.  
  
"Maybe..." Serena looked to the side and saw the eyes of most of the student body on them. "We have an audience." Serena whispered into Darien's ear.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So let's give them a show." Serena said, tilting her head up to meet Darien's lips. She put her arms around Darien's neck and pulled him closer. She intensified the kiss, her tongue entering his mouth and exploring the inner regions of his mouth. She heard hooting and hollering as the two broke apart. Serena grabbed Darien's hand and wrapped it around her waist as the two walked off leaving behind a group of envious boys and girls.  
  
One girl in particular stood in the shadows, glowering at Serena's retreating form. 'He will be mine.' she thought. 'I'll get rid of you, you blond ditz and then he'll be mine!'  
  
~~that night~~  
  
Serena sucked in her breath as Darien's porche pulled up in front of a fancy looking restaurant. "This...this is where you're taking me?" Serena asked, finding her voice.  
  
"Why not?" Darien asked.  
  
"This explains the dress." Serena said fingering the blue silk dress that she was wearing. After school Darien had handed her a neatly wrapped box and told her to wear it for their date tonight. When she had opened the box and saw the blue silk dress she had wondered what Darien had in store for her and this explained it all.  
  
Darien got out and hurried to Serena's door and opened it for her, he extended his hand to her and she accepted it. He handed the valet his keys and the two walked into the restaurant.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You didn't have to." Serena protested, as Darien handed Serena a bouquet of roses that he bought from the waiter.  
  
"I wanted to." Darien said.  
  
Serena brought the roses to her nose and inhaled their light fragrance. "Thanks." she said. '"I hope I can find an empty vase at home to put them, seeing as all the roses I received from you earlier this week took up a lot of them. What is it with you and red roses anyway?" Darien frowned. "Not that it isn't sweet of you." Serena put in fast.  
  
"Why red roses?" Darien repeated. Serena nodded. "Roses are the symbol of romance and red roses are the symbol for love." Serena sucked in her breath as she heard Darien's next words. "And I love you." Even though she had heard him say it earlier to Jordan she was still a little shocked to hear him tell her that especially after they had only met earlier that week.  
  
"I wish I could say the same right now, but I'm not really sure how I feel. I know that I like you but I just don't know if I love you yet-" Serena began.  
  
Darien held up his hand. "You don't have to explain yourself."  
  
Serena smiled. Just then the waiter came to their table. "Your check, sir." he said handing the check to Darien.  
  
Serena got up from the chair. "I think I'll just go freshen up while you pay the bill." She said as she headed toward the ladies room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Darien." a silk voice purred from behind Darien. Darien cringed at the voice.  
  
"What do you want Samantha?" Darien asked turning to face the brunette. Samantha batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"All I want is you and it to be like old times." Samantha said, grabbing Darien's arm.  
  
Darien pried Samantha's hand of his arm and she pouted. "I have a girlfriend Sam. Whatever you and I had before is long over so move on, I have."   
  
"You mean that blond ditz, I've seen you with!" Samantha sneered.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Serena that way! She's my girlfriend." Darien yelled.  
  
Samantha's tone changed. "Don't get upset Dare. I just want it to be like old times. Just you and me." Samantha said trailing a finger down his jawline. She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and before he knew it her lips were covering his.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena was humming as she walked back into the main part of the restaurant. She stopped dead in her tracks and let out a gasp. There was Darien kissing another girl shamelessly in front of everyone. "No!" Serena cried. Darien pulled away from the girl.  
  
"Serena I can explain!" Darien said.  
  
"Come on Dare, you should stop lying to her and tell her about us." Samantha said.  
  
"What?" Darien said.  
  
"I thought you were different but you're not. I took a chance and I fell for you. I hoped that you were different but you're apparently not." Serena said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Serena-" Darien began placing a hand on the blonds arm. She shook it off.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't come near me ever again because I never want to see your lying face ever again!" Serena yelled before running out of the restaurant...  
  
~~~~  
  
Dun Dun Dun..Cliffhanger. What will happen now? Review to find out.  
  
Ja! 


	4. Problems

An: Hey minna. Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon and the others, but this story does belong to me.  
  
Serena ran out of the restaurant and onto the paved road, tears blurring her vision. Serena whipped at her eyes to clear her vision and continued running. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to get as far away from Darien as possible. 'I can't believe I actually trusted him. I took a chance and fell in love with him and I thought he loved me too; somehow I thought he would be different but he's not. He's just like all the other guys I've dated.' Serena thought as she stumbled forward.  
  
Just when her face was just centimeters from hitting the pavement a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and caught her and set her on her feet. "Don't touch me!" Serena yelled expecting it to be Darien who caught her. "I never want to see you cheating, lying face again!" Serena yelled spinning to face the person who caught her.  
  
Serena furiously wiped at the tears blurring her vision and looked back the person who caught her to see that it wasn't Darien but his brother Jordan. Serena gasped. "I am so sorry Jordan..." Serena began when Jordan held out a hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.  
  
Serena looked in the direction of the restaurant and then back at Jordan. "Can we talk somewhere else?" Serena asked, not wanting Darien to find her.  
  
"Sure, my car's this way." He said reaching for her hand. He grabbed her hand and led her to his black sting ray corvette. "Would you like me to take you home?" he asked opening the door for Serena. Serena slid in and nodded. Jordan slid behind the wheel and they were off.  
  
The ride was silent and Jordan occasionally looked over at his blond passenger. Each time he could see that she was fighting back tears. Jordan felt his heart go out to the girl. 'What has my idiotic brother done?' Jordan wondered as he pulled up into the Tskunio drive way. "We're here." Jordan said, breaking the silence.  
  
Serena blinked in surprise as they got out. "Now that I think of it, I don't believe I gave you my address. How...?"  
  
"Darien..." he began.  
  
At the sound of Darien's name, crystal tears began to roll down Serena's cheeks. Jordan put an arm around the blonds tiny frame. "Shhh." he whispered. Serena wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
"I can't believe I'm being such a cry baby. After as many times as it has happened, you think I'd be used to it by now." Serena said as she dug around in her purse for her key. She found the key and opened the door with Jordan following her.  
  
"Hey Serena." Sammy said as he came down the stairs. Although he was two years younger than Serena he was a head taller, broad shouldered, and had sandy blond hair. Sammy stopped at the end of the stairs and seemed to inspect his sister carefully. He noticed her sad expression and red blotchy face. "Serena have you been crying?" Sammy asked as he came closer. When Serena didn't answer Sammy turned to Jordan. "If you so much as hurt my sister I will hurt you even worse." Sammy snarled.  
  
"Sammy! He's not the reason I was crying." Serena said biting her lower lip, to prevent more tears from coming forth.  
  
"Oh?" Sammy said, raising an eye brow. He trotted over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Then who's got you like this?" Serena didn't respond. "You know I don't like seeing my big sister cry. Tell me who it is Sere." Sammy pleaded.   
  
"It'll make you feel better if you just let it all out." Jordan added.  
  
Serena bit her lip and looked back and forth between the two guys. "Alright, let's go to my room in case mom and dad come home. I really don't want them to see me like this...again." Serena said as she led Sammy and Jordan to her room. Serena opened the door and stiffened before beckoning them in.  
  
Sammy and Jordan gasped in awe as they saw the dozens of vases filled with roses all over Serena's room. "Who sent you all of these?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Darien..." Serena replied softly.  
  
"Oh." Sammy said. "So...what happened between you guys?"  
  
"What always happens." Serena said bitterly. "He cheated on me. It's nothing new, every boyfriend I've had has cheated on me so why wouldn't he?" Serena said drawing her knees to her.  
  
"Are you sure he cheated on you?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Oh boy am I sure. When I came back from the bathroom, there was this...scantily clad...tramp kissing all over him. Apparently she knew that he was going out with me also and decided to spill the beans. So now his dirty little secret is out." Serena said hugging her knees tightly, crystal tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Awww Serena." Sammy said wrapping his arm around his sister.  
  
"What...what did this girl look like?" Jordan asked, the wheels in his head turning, only one girl that his brother had dated would do something this horrendous.  
  
"Well sleazy for one, her dress was way too short and tight. She looked like a hooker and she had on way to much makeup." Serena sneered at the memory.  
  
Jordan's thoughts were confirmed. "Samantha." He said.  
  
"What?" Serena sniffled.  
  
"Samantha, that's her name. She's..." Jordan paused, unsure of what to say next. He liked this girl...his brother's girlfriend or as of now ex-girlfriend. Jordan could make Serena sway either way by telling her about Samantha and Darien's history. If he told Serena that Samantha and Darien had been an item once but had broken up a long time ago Serena would forgive Darien and then Darien and Serena would get back together. With them together Jordan wouldn't have a chance to get with Serena but if he didn't tell her that then she would come to him for comfort and he'd make it so that they'd be together.  
  
"Is she....I mean are they a couple?" Serena asked, holding back fresh tears.  
  
Jordan nodded. He glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. I really should be heading home." Jordan said standing up. He pulled a card from his left jacket pocket and handed it to Serena. "If you need anything, call me on my cell." Serena nodded.  
  
Jordan reached the doorway when Serena spoke again. "And Jordan?" Jordan turned around.  
  
"Thanks...for listening and telling me about Samantha." Serena forced a watery smile.  
  
Jordan felt guilt sink in the pit of his stomach as he turned and left.  
  
Jordan peeked into Darien's room. He saw his brother tossing a baseball forlornly at the ceiling. Darien's face was emotionless but Jordan knew he was miserable. Jordan smiled and turned to leave, wanting to leave unnoticed, when Darien spotted him.  
  
"Jordan, you're home! Where have you been?!" Darien exclaimed, sitting up immediately at the site of his brother. Jordan grimaced before turning around to face Darien.  
  
"Hey bro!" Jordan exclaimed plastering on a smile. Jordan eyed the baseball and then Darien. "Bad night?" he questioned.  
  
"How-" Darien began.  
  
"The last time I saw you with that baseball was when you were six and you broke your leg. The doctor told you that you wouldn't be able to play baseball until it completely healed which wouldn't be for a couple months."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My point is that you were so upset that you would just lay there and toss that ball up at the ceiling." Jordan said sitting on the edge of Darien's bed.  
  
Darien starred blankly at Jordan before sighing. "I had the worst night ever." Darien groaned burying his face in his hands.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad."  
  
"Oh, it was worse than bad it was horrible." Darien related the night's events to Jordan. "I can't believe Sam would do something this low. Even for her this is an ultimate low. now because of her Serena hates me!"  
  
"Did you try to call her?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Yes but she won't answer my calls." Darien said. Jordan remained calm and concerned on the outside but inside he was jumping for joy.  
  
"Cheer up Darien! There are plenty of other hot babes to choose from." Jordan said, giving Darien a reassuring slap on the back.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?" Darien asked, looking at his brother dubiously. "It's not about her looks. It's her! Everything about her! The way she carries herself, her smile, the way she talks. The way her sweet kisses have a mind numbing effect." Darien said reminiscing Serena and his first kiss. "And I will never be able to experience any of that ever again..." Darien said hanging his head.  
  
Jordan ran a hand through his unruly chocolate locks, as he thought about what Darien had just said. Darien apparently loved Serena and Serena had felt the same way, that was until he had told her about Samantha. 'They both say they love each other but that can't be. It is not possible to find true love at our young ages, puppy love maybe but not true love.' Jordan thought, Darien's words not affecting him one bit.  
  
"You'll get over her." Jordan said slapping Darien's knee, as the brunette man stood up. He turned and left Darien's room with a grin covering his face. Sure Serena was Darien's girlfriend or as of now ex-girlfriend but that didn't matter. Something that trivial was not going to sway Jordan from what he planned on doing. 'They would break up and get over each other eventually, so I'm speeding up the process a bit.' Jordan thought. Jordan knew what he wanted and he wanted Serena, even if that meant hurting his brother....  
  
Dun dun dun....How did Jordan happen to be where Serena was after she ran out of the restaurant? Will Jordan get his way? Is this the end of Serena and Darien? Find out in the next chapter, which will hopefully be out sooner than this one. Just a little hint, reviews motivate me to write faster.-  
  
Ja! 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
Serena lay on her side, staring at the wall. Her heart felt the same as it had last night, it felt like someone had stomped on it with three inch stelleto heels. 'Samantha's stelletos.' Serena thought bitterly, remember the spiky red stelletos that Samantha had worn. 'I can't believe I bought everything he said to me. His words seemed so sincere and heart felt but they turned out to be fake.'  
  
Serena glanced at the red numbers on her digital clock. She groaned as the numbers changed to 6 o'clock. 'It's bad enough that Darien cheated on me but now everyone at school is going to be talking about it, and giving me their pity. Maybe I should just pretend to be sick.' Serena thought as she weighed her options.  
  
School  
  
Serena took a deep breath to steady her racing heart as she entered the front doors of the high school. She had decided to go to school. 'I have to face it sooner or later. I might as well do it now so I don't have to worry about it later.' She thought. She braced herself for the flood of pitying looks that she was sure to receive.  
  
It never failed, when something like this happened, the whole school found out. Someone's sister, cousin, neighbor, who just happened to just happened to be there, overheard or saw the entire thing and it wasn't long before the entire student body knew the who, when, where, and why.  
  
Serena looked back and forth between the smiling faces that peered at her. 'That's odd.' Serena thought. Serena furrowed her eyebrows as she reached her locker. There attached to her locker was a single red rose and a note. The blond took one glance at this and knew that it was from Darien. Serena reached out to tear the rose from her locker when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Darien and you must be getting pretty serious!" A bubbly voice exclaimed. Serena turned around to face the bubbly blond.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle clicked. "Is that why everyone was smiling at me?" Serena asked. Mina nodded.  
  
"We're happy that you finally found a great guy."  
  
"Great, yeah right." Serena mumbled to herself, taking the rose from her locker. She handed the rose to Mina. "Do me a favor and throw this in the trash."  
  
"Why?" Mina asked startled by her friend's request.  
  
"Because if I threw it in the trash everyone would know that something's up and I don't plan on letting them know." Serena said as she turned to take the necessary books from her locker.  
  
Mina put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "What happened?" she asked softly.  
  
Serena shut her locker with a loud bang. "What always happens." Serena said softly.  
  
Mina gasped. "I can't believe it! That low down-"  
  
"Mina!" Serena exclaimed, looking around to the audience that they were drawing. Serena grabbed the still ranting Mina's arm and led her into the girls' restroom. Serena looked under the doors of the stalls to make sure that no one else was in the bathroom.  
  
Serena tossed her books on the counter, startling Mina out of her ranting. "Advertise it on a billboard why don't you?!" Serena said, her eyes shooting blue flames. "That's just what I need, the whole school talking behind my back, about how another guy cheated on me!" Serena hissed taking a step toward Mina.  
  
"Whoa!" Mina exclaimed jumping back from the angry blond. "I'm sorry." Mina said, giving Serena an apologetic smile as she continued to back away from Serena.  
  
Serena's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Mina. I shouldn't have snapped like that at you."  
  
"It's understandable after what you've been through."   
  
Serena shook her head as she pulled herself onto the counter. "Still..." Serena trailed off.  
  
"Forget about it. I just can't believe it! I wouldn't have ever taken Darien as the cheating tupe. His brother yeah, but Darien..."Mina trailed off shaking her head.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to ask Mina about her last comment when the bell rang.  
  
"We better head to class. You know how Handel is about tardiness." Mina said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Serena said scooping up her scattered books.  
  
"You never did tell me how you got out of detention." Mina said opening the restroom door.   
  
Serena's face turned crismson. "And I'm not going to tell you either." Serena said.  
  
Lunch  
  
Serena felt herself begin to relax during the day when no one acted out of the ordinary. The tenseness she had begun with this morning had completely vanished. It was now lunch time and Serena had wandered outside by herself and sat under a big oak tree.  
  
A cool winter breeze blew, tousling golden strands that had escaped the meatballs that Serena normally wore. Serena tucked the lose strands behing her ear and leaned back against the firm trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes, letting the soft drone of the other students fade away.  
  
"How are you holding up?" A deep voice whispered into Serena's ear.  
  
Serena opened her eyes. Blue clashed with green. "A little better since no one at school seems to have a clue about what happened last night." Serena said scanning the court yard.  
  
Jordan sat down next to Serena on the thick quilted blanket. "I love this time of year." Serena said. Jordan nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence fell over the two.  
  
"So I was wondering...are you going to the dance tonight?" Jordan asked turning toward Serena.  
  
Serena shook her head and continued to look straight ahead. "What's the point? I was supposed to be going with Darien but after what happened....I'm just not going to go. It's a valentine's dance. A dance meant for couples and I'm no longer a part of a couple."  
  
"So basically you're not going because you don't have a date?" Jordan asked, his spirits rising.  
  
Serena shook her head. "It's not that....Even if I could find another date I wouldn't go. It's too soon and it still hurts too much." Serena said, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
"But you guys only went out for a couple of days. You barely knew each other." Jordan pointed out.  
  
"It doesn't matter that we only went out for a couple days. In that short amount of time we got to know each other extremely well and I felt myself fall harder for him than any guy I've ever dated."  
  
Jordan cursed mentally. 'That's ok. This is just a minor setback.' He reasured himself. 'I just have to think of another way to get her to go to the dance with me since asking her out right is obviously out of the question, but how...Aha! I got it!' Jordan said, mentally doing a victory dance. "But I thought all dance commiteemembers had to be there though." Jordan said.  
  
Serena groaned. "That's right! I completely forgot about that! We have to help see that everything moves smoothly."  
  
Serena glanced over Jordan's shoulder and saw Darien watching her every move. Serena's eyes flickered over Jordan's face, in attempt to pretend that she hadn't noticed Darien. An idea formed in her mind and a smile spread across Serena's lips. "Do you have a date for the dance?" Serena asked innocently. Jordan shook his head. "Well you don't have a date and I don't have a date, and if I have to go to the dance, I certainly don't want to go alone." Serena said moving her face closer to Jordan's.  
  
"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Jordan asked, surprised at Serena's sudden change of mind.  
  
Serena leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Serena pressed her lips softly against Jordan's and pulled away. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven." Jordan said with a grin.  
  
"Seven it is." Serena said, glancing at the crestfallen Darien. Serena smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"How do I look?" Serena asked facing Mina, a smile adorning her face.  
  
"Fantastic." Mina said, eyeing the pink silk strapless dress that Serena was wearing. The dress went down to Serena's knees with a slit up the side that came up to mid-thigh. Gone were her usual meatballs and in its place was a bun with curls coming down on the sides.   
  
"My turn." Mina said twirling for Serena.  
  
"Gorgeous as always." Serena replied. Mina was wearing an orange dress that dipped dangerously low in the front and like Serena's dress it was knee length and had a slit up the side.  
  
Mina turned back to the vanity mirror and Serena joined her. "Look at us. Two gorgeous women going solo to the valentine's dance with luck on our side we'll be leaving with two hot guys." Mina said, a smile playing on her lips at the thought of what her valentine hunk would look like.  
  
Serena looked down. "I have a date." She mumbled. She shot a glance at her friend to see her reaction.  
  
Mina looked at her skeptically. "It didn't take you long to get over Darien, did it?" Mina said dryly.  
  
"I'm not over Darien. I still hate him so much for what he did to me and my heart still aches when I think about him and Samantha kissing..." Serena said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Did you say Samantha?" Mina asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Serena sniffed. "Yeah. That was the girl he was cheating on me with."  
  
"Who told you he was still going out with her?"  
  
"His brother Jordan explained everything to me. He told me that Darien's been going out with Samantha also. Why?" Serena asked wipping her tears away.  
  
"That jerk!" Mina exclaimed. "Samantha and Darien broke up a long time ago. In fact they only went out once. Darien told her it was over but she still hasn't let go of it and Jordan knows that. What you saw was probably one of Samantha's desperate attempts to get Darien back. Jordan is the one who lies and cheats on girls but Darien does not."  
  
"He lied to me?" Serena asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Her head was a mixture of emotions. She wasn't sure what to think anymore.  
  
Listen to your heart a voice said. 'Easier said than done.' Serena thought glumly.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Darien exclaimed, entering Jordan's room in a tuxedo. The ebony man had debated on wheter or not he should go to the dance and had decided to go. 'Hopefully Serena will be at the dance and I can explain everything to her.' Darien had thought.  
  
Jordan picked up his coat and turned around. "What's your problem?" Jordan asked, slipping on the tuxedo jacket.  
  
"You kissed Serena!" Darien yelled.  
  
"You've got it all mixed up brother." Jordan said shaking his head. "She kissed me." Jordan said with a coniving smile.  
  
"I don't care how you put it. You two kissed!" Darien said throwing his hands up. "I can't believe you would do that to me. You know how I feel about Serena."  
  
"You two are done. Get over it." Jordan said, straightening his tie. 'Get over it because she's mine now.' Jordan thought with a smile.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to take care of something." Jordan said, leaving Mina and Serena alone at the dance.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was your date?" Mina hissed as soon as Jordan was out of ear shot.  
  
Serena gave Mina a sheepish smile. "Would you believe I forgot?"  
  
"No, and I still can't believe you agreed to be his date even after he lied to you." Mina said shaking her head, her golden curls swaying with the movement of her head.  
  
"Look Mina. I don't mean to sound rude but he's my date and I'll deal with him how I want."  
  
Mina sighed. "Alright...but if he hurts you he's a dead man. I'll sick Sammy and my brothers on him and they will hunt him like the dog he is." Serena felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards into a smile.  
  
"Hey. What are you girls up to?" Jordan asked as he rejoined them. He wrapped a muscled arm around Serena's waist. Serena resisted the urge to cringe at Jordan's touch.  
  
Serena gave him an innocent smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Serena scanned the dance searching for a certain ebony haired man. "Is...is Darien here?" Serena asked leaning closer to Jordan.  
  
"Not at the moment but he'll be here soon."  
  
"Oh." Serena said softly, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Hey," Jordan said, putting a finger under Serena's chin and he lifted it so that she looked up at him, "don't worry about him. I won't let him ruin our night." Serena smiled and looked at Mina who was rolling her eyes.  
  
A slow song filled the air and couples covered the dance floor. "May have this dance?" Jordan asked, extending a hand to Serena.  
  
'I can't possibly say "no you lying dirtbag.' Serena thought. "Ofcourse." Serena managed to say, placing her small hand into Jordan's. Jordan led the blond onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him.  
  
"In case I haven't told you tonight, you look great." Jordan said hauling Serena up to him.  
  
Serena pulled away and looked up at Jordan. "You don't look to bad yourself." Serena watched as Darien scanned the dance, obviously looking for her. Serena pressed herself up against Jordan to hide from Darien's view. 'He can't know I'm here. Not yet anyway.' Serena thought. His gaze lingered on Jordan but when he didn't see Serena he headed over to the punch table with a heartbroken expression on his good-looking face.  
  
'I am so sorry Darien.' Serena thought. Serena watched as girls noticed that Darien was alone and headed over to him. Soon a circle of the schools hottest girls had formed around Darien. Serena felt jealousy rise in her and then relief when Darien came out of the circle alone. The soft melody of the song ended and Serena pulled away from Jordan. "I've got to go take care of something." Serena said.  
  
"Can't you take care of it later?" Jordan questioned.  
  
"No, this is really important." Serena said firmly as she watched Darien head to the exit slowly. 'Oh no! He's leaving.' "I have to take care of it now." Serena said as she turned and hurried off.  
  
Serena spotted Mina talking up a cute guy in the corner of the room. "Mina!" Serena exclaimed as she neared her friend. Mina looked up startled. "I'm so sorry for interrupting but I really need your help." Serena pointed to Darien who was close to the exit.  
  
"Gotcha'" Mina said understanding what Serena was wanting her to do. "I'll be right back." Mina said as she excused herself. "You go handle what you need to do and I'll stall him." Mina said as she hurried away.  
  
Serena nodded and went as fast as her high heels would allow her to move. "Next time I'm wearing flip flops." Serena grumbled as she finally made it to the stage.   
  
"Chad!" Serena exclaimed beckoning the shaggy haired man to her. Chad's band had been booked as the band for the dance.  
  
Chad came over to Serena. "What's up babe?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Anything for you."   
  
Serena smiled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." Serena whispered into Chad's ear what she wanted to do.   
  
Chad nodded. "Come with me. I'll go tell the band." Serena followed Chad. Chad nodded to her and the music began, with a shaky hand Serena grabbed the microphone.  
  
"I'm not much of a person with words but here's a song that pretty much summarizes how I feel. This is for you...you know who you are." Serena said into the microphone before she began the song.  
  
"Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love"  
  
Serena watched as Darien turned around at the recognition of her voice. Serena locked her gaze on him as she continued singing.  
  
"What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
  
Surprise...It's time  
  
To feel what's real"  
  
Serena was aware of the inquiring gazes that were on her as she felt herself slowly descending the stage stairs.  
  
What happened to miss independent?  
  
No more the need for me to miss him  
  
Goodbye on you  
  
Real love, true love is  
  
Oooh...  
  
Serena walked slowly across the dance floor. Her target? Darien. Darien just stood their opened mouthed in surprise.  
  
Miss independent walked away  
  
I'm so glad I finally feel...  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
  
Surprise (surprise), it's time  
  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
  
"Serena what are you doing?" Jordan asked as he emerged from the crowd and stood in Serena's path. Without a word, Serena stepped around Jordan and continued on her path.  
  
What happened to miss independent?  
  
No one more the need for me to miss him  
  
Goodbye on you  
  
Real love, true love is  
  
Real...  
  
Serena now stood in front of Darien. Serena dropped the microphone to her side as she ended the song. "Darien...I'm sorry."  
  
"But what about-." Darien began.  
  
Serena shook her head. "It doesn't matter about Samantha or Jordan. I know the truth now. I know that Samantha was only trying to get you back and that you weren't cheating on me with her."  
  
"How-" Darien began.  
  
Serena cut him off. "You see when I ran away from the restaurant when I saw you kissing Samantha I ran into Jordan and he drove me home. I confided in him what had happened and he told me that you and Samantha were still going out. I believed him. I started going to him for comfort. I wanted to get back at you so when I saw you watching us at lunch I kissed him and made a date with him for the dance."  
  
"It wasn't until a very good friend of mine explained to me that you and Sam had broken up a long time ago and what a liar Jordan was. I was so confused. Things I had thought to be true were no longer true. I wasn't sure what to think so I let my heart decide. It was too late to cancel my date with Jordan so I came here with him, my decision made but like I said before I'm not too good with words so I convinced Chad to let me sing."  
  
"In that song you said that you-"  
  
"Yes, I know what I said and I meant it. Darien...I love you." Darien pulled Serena into his arms, everyone else in the room seemed to vanish.  
  
"Say it again." Darien said.  
  
"I love you." Serena said without hesitation. Darien lowered his head to meet Serena's lips in love sealing kiss.   
  
"You can't do this to me!" Jordan yelled.  
  
Serena pulled away from Darien. "Yes I can. I know all about you scheme and guess what? It didn't work." Jordan reached for Serena's arm to pull her away from Darien. Serena stomped on Jordan's foot with her high heels and Jordan howled in pain.  
  
"Stay away from me because the next time you go to touch me will be the last thing you remember." Serena threatened slowly stepping forward.  
  
"This isn't over." Jordan said.  
  
"Yes it is." Darien said stepping forward. He brought his fist back and it connected with Jordan's jaw. Jordan staggered backwards with a confused look on his face before he slumped to the floor. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. I knew Jordan liked you but I never thought he would stab me in the back."  
  
"Both Jordan and Samantha tried to break us up. They both did whatever they had to do to get their way, they lied and deceived us. You know...I think Jordan and that hooker would be perfect for each other. Serena spit out a look of distaste on her face. If she ever comes near you again I will...I'm not sure what I'll do but it won't be a pretty sight." Darien smirked. "What?"  
  
"You sound jealous."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Serena asked as a soft melody filled the air. Wordlessly Darien extended his hand and Serena place her hand in his. Darien led Serena to to dance floor and pulled her close to him. Serena leaned her head against his chest as they danced in total bliss.  
  
tears I'm going to miss this story. Should I do a chapter on what happened to Samantha and Jordan. Let me know! And don't forget to review.  
  
Ja! 


	6. Surprise Surprise Epilogue

Do you guys ever wonder what happened to Jordan and Samantha? Well you would be in for quite a shock if you only knew...

"I love you so much," Darien whispered into Serena's ear, his lips brushing lightly against it.

Serena felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine as she always did when he was close to her. It had be five months since the dance and the bliss that the two had felt then still remained as strong as ever. They had had no more interferance from Jordan and Samantha or anyone else because everyone else had come to realize the two were made for each other.

Darien began leaving a trail of kisses down Serena's jawline until he had reached her soft pink lips. He pressed his lips firmly and passionitly against hers. He felt her respond with equal passion. Darien pulled away suddenly, startling Serena who gave him a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?" the blond asked.

Darien shook his head and proceeded to pull something out of his jean pocket. "I wanted to ask you something before I forget. I was wondering if you would like to be my date to a wedding I have to go to this weekend?" Darien asked with a nervous smile.

"Ofcourse I'll be you date," Serena replied smiling. "Whose getting married?"

"Jordan," Darien replied tensly. He had put behind him the stunt Jordan had tried to pull months ago, realizing that Jordan didn't real want or love Serena. He had just wanted to have her because she was hot. Darien wasn't quite sure if Serena had forgiven him tho or who he was marrying...

Serena's smile slipped a little. "I'm glad he found someone," she said after a little pause.

"You'll never guess who he's marrying," Darien said dryly who had not quite forgiven Samantha for her horrible antics in the restaurant and at the dance.

"Oh?" Serena said raising her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Samantha," Darien replied, a look of distaste on his chiseled face.

"Samantha?" Serena echoed. "The same Samantha who threw herself at you!" Serena exclaimed.

"The very same."

Serena paused. "How- I mean - I would have never..." Serena said fumbling for words. "I would have never thought those two would get together let alone get married so soon."

"Neither did I but apparently they got together sometime after the dance and now they are getting married." Darien paused. "Do you still want to go to the wedding with me?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I have to see this for myself."

the end of the wedding

The wedding had been beautiful. There had been yellow orchards everywhere in a huge church. Everything had looked beautiful even Samantha, Serena had to admit. Samantha had worn a gorgeous lacy bridal gown and her brides maids had worn a pale shade of pink.

"Ok guys and girls gather around," A dark haired man instructed. "Jordan is going to throw his tie, and Samantha is going to throw her boquet." He explained as the guys gathered around Jordan and the girls gathered around Samantha. "You guys know the deal, whoever catches these is getting married next."

"On three," Samantha said. "One...two...three!" The married couple threw their items.

"I caught it!" Two surprised people exclaimed in unison. Both turned their heads to look at the other.

"You caught it?" Serena and Darien said in unison. Darien lifted the tie up for her to see as she did to the boquet.

"Go figure." Jordan said to his bride as he kissed her.

End of Story

AN: At last I have finished the story. I'll miss this story tho, it was one of my favorites the other being Between Love and Hate. I know the bride usually throws her boquet at the end of the wedding but I'm not sure if the groom usually throws his tie in U.S. weddings since the only weddings I have been to are the ones in Mexico. Which they throw their ties in...but all well it served its purpose in the story. Hope you enjoyed the story and remember to review!


End file.
